Iron Man Armor Mark II
The Iron Man Armor Mark II is the latest and most powerful Iron Man Armor yet. Tony Stark uses it to replace the Mark I in Season 2. Overview In The Invincible Iron Man Part 2: Reborn, After the Mark I armor has been destroyed by Whiplash, he broke out his newly made Mark II armor. It is a stronger, faster, and better version of the original suit. During Extremis, ''Tony takes a tech-based version of the Extremis drug used by Mallen to increase his biology, fix his damaged heart, enhance his strength and speed, and gain technopathic connectivity with all forms of digital technology. Capabilities It is armor potentially has all of the same abilities as his old suit, only better, stronger, and more advanced with a few new features. Main Capabilities * '''Superhuman Strength:' The suit increases the wearer's strength immensely. Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like water tower silos, train cars, support beams, helicopters, and steamrollers with minimal effort. At maximum power, Iron Man can lift an entire crane, but just barely. The Mark II is now stronger than his previous suit. The level of maximum strength used by the Mark I is the minimium level for the Mark II. It was increased again during Extremis. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds, even when it's not in the air. It's reaction time was increased after Tony took the Extremis serum. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Iron Man suit is extremely resistant to all kinds of punishment. The Mark I can withstand heavy arms fire, electrical shocks, fire, extreme temperatures, high-powered lasers, heavy impacts, energy blasts, and such with only minimal damage. The Mark II is now more durable than his last suit. *'Flight:' The armor can hover through the use of boot jets and it allows him to fly at incredible speeds. The jets provide enough power to help lift an entire crane. The jets are even fast enough to fly into outer space in only a few moments. This new suit is more agile in the air, it never misses a twist or turn even during the heat of battle. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions like: **'Repulsors:' These are his most iconic weaponry. They are concentrated energy beams that he ignites from the ports on his gauntlets. They can be emitted as concentrated beams or rapid beam fire. They are based on magnetic principles and they are designed to repel standing structures with great force and can be amplified to vaporize, disintegrate most forms of matter, even living forms. The Repulsors of the Mark II are become stronger that the Mark I. **'Force Field:' The repulsors can generate a spherical energy shield around the user and others near him. The force field can be expanded from the suit to repel or blast objects from all directions, including restraints. The Mark II can now form a spherical force field around a targeted person or object, containing it. The force field at full power is strong enough to contain an explosion that can wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard. It can even be used to suspend a person in the air. **'Secondary Propulsion:' In addition to his boot jets, Iron Man has another set of propulsion in his repulsor ports. **'Energy Absorption:' The previous suit could directly absorb energy through his repulsor ports. He could release that energy in the form of stronger repulsor blasts. It is assumed that this suit can do the same thing also. **'Flamethrowers:' The armor has built-in flamethrowers inside the wrists. The flames that are generated are extremely strong. **'Sonic Cannons: '''The gauntlets can switch to special sonic disruptors that can release a small sonic wave that knocks a person unconscious. They can also change to sonic cannons to be used offensively on opponents to assault they're hearing or to shatter diamond-hard crystals. This function was adapted from the Arctic Armor. *'Unibeam:' This is a stronger version of his repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. However, it rapidly drains the suit's power, so Iron Man only uses it sparingly. It can also emit a sonic disruptor beam wave. *'Mini-Missiles:' The Mark II has small, but powerful missile launchers hidden in the shoulders. Stark says that they're accurate up to 2,000 feet. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The armor can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. *'Sensor Systems:' This allows the wearer to see and scan everything in front of him on the Mark II HUD. The suit's sensors scan through the electromagnetic spectrum, can zoom in on areas, uses sonar and radar, detect life signatures and faint sounds, scan through air displacement, and analyze through motions. *'Artificial Intelligence:' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that assists the wearer and answers his questions. It also monitors the suit's condition and warns him about incoming danger. *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain the wearer's life in hostile environments for an indefinite period of time. The Mark II's life support was implied to even help the pilot's natural healing process if he's hurt. *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the user of the Armory computer terminal, scan the news and police reports, hack into radio frequencies, and establish a cellphone connection to the person on the other line or three-way. Other Capabilities *'Voice Filter:' This is used to disguise his identity. The voice modulator slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. The audio can be shut off remotely and it also can be routed so that the person in the Armory terminal can speak through the armor. *'Power Reroute:' Iron Man can re-route his power from his systems to boost other suit functions, like strength, jets, repulsors, force fields, the unibeam, etc. *'Satellite Tracking:' The armor can connect to a global satellite tracking system to locate anything or anyone on the planet. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal, another Armor, and from Stark's palm pod. *'GPS Signal:' Each component of the armor, like the helmet has a GPS signal that can be tracked. *'Negator Pack Dispensers: The gauntlets have hidden compartments that hide his Negator Packs to use on enemy battle-suits. They don't do anything to the targeted person, but the armor they wear is disabled. *'''Flare Launchers: It can launch flares from the back of the torso. *'Telepathic Defenses:' The suit has defenses installed into it to prevent M.O.D.O.C.'s mental powers from assaulting his mind again. *'Lockdown Mode:' The suit can lockdown and prevents anyone on the outside from removing the armor. It can even deliver electric shocks to anyone who touches it. It also deactivates the armor's GPS signal. *'Arc Light: '''The suit's chest power core can emit a search light. *'Extremis: With Extremis serum in Tony's body, Tony is able to contact the suit to suit up and get ready for the fight. Extremis also gives the body strength. The Extremis is the key for Tony and the suit. Gallery ﻿ Iron-man-armored-adventures-armor-mark2.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-3.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-1.jpg|Stronger repulsors About-image-361x322.jpg|Iron Man using the new fire blaster. Iron-man-season-2-1.jpg Detail.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg|Shoulder cannons IronManMarkII.jpg|Full view Iron Man shield.jpg|Iron Man's new abilities ﻿ Trivia *﻿The design of the second suit is similar to the '''Extremis Armor from the comics. It is also similar to The 'Silver Centurion Armor '''from Season 1. *Tony reveals in ''The X-Factor that he has more than one Mark II suit. Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor